


Oh, Deer

by eeyore9990



Series: 30 Thankful Days (2016) [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, F/F, First Kiss, I failed to provide girl smut, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: Human relationships are hard, which is why it takes a close call to get Malia to make a move.  Also, Kira is confusing, so there's that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aweekofsaturdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekofsaturdays/gifts).



> 30 Thankful Days, Day 9: Gift for Aweekofsaturdays. (Happy belated birthday, bb! This should have been posted yesterday, gdi.)

Malia opened her eyes, wincing as pain speared through her skull. Lifting her hand to the source of the throbbing ache, she let out a tiny, shocked growl to find her hair matted and sticky and wet. Then she pulled her fingers back to look at them and realized… oh. Blood.

They'd crashed.

Malia looked around her, eyes finally making sense of the scene. There was a deer laying across the hood of her car, a hood that was utterly crumpled and from which a noxious, white steam was still spewing.

So Malia couldn't have been unconscious for long. One of the deer's hind legs had come through the windshield, on the passenger side of the car and--

"Oh my god! Malia! Kira? Shit, okay, shit, just… don't move. I'm calling my dad and--"

Malia ignored Stiles' nervous, hysterical rambling, reaching down with a crunch of shifting bone to slice through her seatbelt. Then she popped open her door and tumbled out, hissing and cursing as her deeper injuries made themselves known. Gritting her teeth, Malia stripped off her shirt and shoved her shorts to her ankles before curling over into a full shift and stepping easily out of both the material of her shorts as well as her socks and boots. Stretching her hind legs stiffly, she let out a soft huff at feeling that all her injuries had been repaired by moving between forms.

Then she lifted her nose and gave a sniff. Her ears twitched to listen to another heartbeat, one she had grown to recognize out of the crowd of the pack, out of the noise of the world around them.

A familiar soft, flowery scent filled the air, but it was muted, somehow. Dulled by the scents of the car and a thicker, wetter coppery scent

Malia trotted around the totalled car and shifted back quickly just to give herself opposable thumbs with which to grip the door and pull, yanking it completely off its hinges. Then she reached in, ready to grab Kira -- beautiful, confusing Kira with her electric touch and quirky mannerisms -- when Stiles skidded to his knees beside her, screeching something that made Malia's ears hurt.

Glaring at him, she waited for him to calm down before she reached back into the car.

"No, wait. Seriously. Malia, please," Stiles said, voice cracking a little as he quickly placed a staying hand on her arm. "Please. She isn't a were. She won't heal like you."

Malia tilted her head, questioning him with her eyes. 

He sighed and grabbed at his forehead, muttering to himself before he started to explain, "She could have broken bones that will be worse for being moved like her neck or back. Also internal injuries could be made worse, so we need to wait until the ambulance gets here." Then Stiles' eyes darted to her chest before he glanced toward the sky, his scent spiking sharply with embarrassment. "And they're on the way, so you should really put your clothes back on."

"She's not bleeding," Malia said instead of moving toward her pile of clothes. "And the gas line was ruptured."

"Do you... " Stiles spun on his knees toward the front of the car, craning his neck. "Is there a fire?"

"I don't know," Malia said with a shrug, taking advantage of Stiles' distraction to carefully slice through Kira's seatbelt, showing Stiles an innocent expression when he caught her at it.

"We're not moving her," Stiles warned.

Malia shrugged again, then went around the car to slide into her shorts and shirt when the faint sound of sirens reached her ears.

"How did you know we had an accident?" she asked Stiles as she tied her boots.

"I was…" Stiles frowned, coming up to gingerly touch the back of her head. "You don't remember?"

Malia tried, but a spike of pain went through her, making her eyes burn with a partial shift. "No," she bit out around teeth that had gone sharp at the tipa.

"Okay," Stiles murmured softly, taking her elbow and steering her back into her seat, both of them ignoring the tinkle of shattered glass. "We had a picnic in the Preserve and were all on our way back to town. You were going to drop Kira off--" Stiles paused, head tilting as he obviously started to hear the emergency vehicles.

"The deer."

"Yeah. It came out of nowhere," he muttered, distractedly looking around at the damage to the car that couldn't be explained away by a simple deer.

Malia crawled further into the car, bending and twisting the deer's leg out of the way so she could put her hand to Kira's soft, too-pale cheek. Biting her lip, Malia glanced around before she began to draw the pain from Kira.

It was a thick sort of pain, sending a throb up Malia's arm, but it was worth it because almost as soon as Malia started to pull the pain from Kira, her eyelashes began to flutter against her cheek.

"Nnnn! Wh--"

"Shh," Malia murmured, sweeping the hair away from Kira's face with her free hand and looking deeply into Kira's eyes. She looked from one to the other, frowning as she tried to decide whether or not Kira's pupils were different sizes. "I've got you," she said, a statement of fact that made Kira's lips twitch in a pained smile.

"Oh goodness!" Kira exclaimed, stiffening as she looked around them. "We were in an accident?"

"Yeah, Stiles wouldn't let me moved you. Said you might have a broken neck."

Kira lifted one hand and frowned at it, then got a look of concentration on her face before a shuffling sound came from the floorboard.

The crunch of gravel and piercing wail of a siren heralded the arrival of the ambulance, making Malia frown. "I don't want to let you go," she admitted, lips twisting in a grimace as an EMT squatted next to Kira's door, a kit in his hands.

"I'll be fine," Kira said softly, then winced when Malia was forced to let her go so the paramedics could check Kira over.

"Miss?" Another EMT was standing near Malia's door, with Stiles doing his nervous rabbit impression in the background. Malia sighed and crawled out of the car, submitting herself to her own quick, efficient exam.

She blamed the blood on the deer.

\--

Malia opened the door and looked inside to see Kira sitting up in the hospital bed, picking at her tray of food. At the sound of the door opening, Kira looked up and her entire face lit up in happiness at seeing Malia standing there.

Malia smirked, swinging her hips and preening as she stalked further into the room.

"Gosh, I'm so glad you're here!" Kira exclaimed, waving Malia toward her. When Malia got close enough, Kira reached out toward her and grabbed her shirt, pulling and tugging until Malia was half-sprawled over Kira's lap.

"What?"

"I just-- sorry, I shouldn't have yanked like that, but I was sitting here and it occurred to me that you could have _gotten hurt_ and I wouldn't have known until it was too late, and, Malia!" Kira looked up at Malia, her expression so earnest and concerned that Malia…

Well. Malia just had to get that little wrinkle out of the middle of Kira's forehead.

So, she took the direct route and pressed her open mouth to Kira's, nipping gently at the tongue that was still trying to form words. And then she pulled back with a frown because, "I'm not supposed to kiss you without your permission, I think."

Kira, mouth gaping, just let out a little squeaking noise, tightened her hold on Malia's shirt, and pulled her right back down into another kiss.

\-- 

(The nurses were unamused when they ran into Kira's room in a panic, pushing a crash cart ahead of them because the girls had accidentally dislodged Kira's heart monitor in their frenzy to get closer to one another. Oops.)


End file.
